


We Should Hang Out

by dawnchsr



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnchsr/pseuds/dawnchsr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McDanno fanvid. Just a lot of bromance.<br/>Premiered at WinCon 2015<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	We Should Hang Out




End file.
